Concert Miracle
by Missymoo-one
Summary: When Edward leaves in New Moon, he doesn't know that Bella is pregnant, now 80 years later, he meets Bella and her children, as famous singers. Will they accept Edward and his family or reject them forever? Finishing it for CallieCullen13
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or the characters, but I do own Callie, Anthony and Matthew!!!!!!**

**Please read and review! DON'T REPOST WITHOUT ASKING PERMISSION!**

**I am continuing this story for Calliecullen13 these first six chappie's are not mine.**

Edward's POV

"SOMEONE SENT US MAIL!!!!!!" I heard Emmett shout with glee from downstairs. "Aw……It's for Eddie-boy."

I rushed downstairs.

"First, do not open my letters without permission; second; never call me Eddie-boy again because my name is Edward not Eddie." I hissed.

"Gee, you didn't have to be so mean about it." Emmett retorted.

I ignored him and opened the envelope. I peered inside; it was 7 tickets, 7 backstage passes and a letter that said:

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_Congratulations! You have won 7 tickets to a concert being performed here in New York City! You also get 7 backstage passes to see the main singer and her backup crew and get their autographs. Come if you want to, but if you don't please send it back to: 1320 75th St. Apt 10. If you have any questions, call 1-888-900-2934._

_Signed,_

_Melody Compares _

"BOO-YAH, we get to see a surprise concert and we won some sort of contest!" Emmett shouted.

"That doesn't mean we're going!" I yelled.

"No, we're all going and that's final." Esme said from upstairs.

"When does it start?" Alice asked running into the room, unfortunately, everyone want to go.

"Today at 7:00." I said calmly.

"Awesome! We still have time to get ready. Come on Rose." Alice shouted sprinting for the stairs. I stood there shaking my head. I didn't know if I could handle going to the concert or not. I still couldn't be in the public.

_That will change._ A voice said. It sounded so much like Bella's, so much like her sweet voice. If only I didn't leave 80 years ago, I'd be much, much more happy now. I'd give anything to feel her safe in my arms, to touch her soft mahogany hair.

_Edward, why do you keep on feeling guilty? Don't, you were the one who left her. Just think how happy she might be with children and grandchildren don't think about how you're such a monster_. Jasper thought. At least he was the only one who was trying to help me, mainly because he blames himself for almost killing Bella.

3:00.

4:00.

5:00.

Carlisle came home and now is examining the tickets and passes.

6:00.

Alice and Rosalie got ready waiting impatiently to go.

7:00.

"Time to go," Alice squealed. Unfortunately, Carlisle could not convince Esme to not let me go. She said it would be a waste of tickets and might hurt Melody's feelings even though we had never met her before.

We got to the address the concert was suppose to be at and there were hundreds of people there, waiting to not be noticed and slip in. The security there was tight and no one that didn't get a ticket got in.

Carlisle handed the tickets to the ticket person and we went in. The place wasn't quite packed yet, but there were a lot of people for sure. We got to our first row seats and waited.

"Man. Is it always so loud at concerts?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," A boy that was no older than fifteen on the stage said. "I'm not forced to come here, but I have too because of my sister and my mother."

"Hello, we're the Cullens." Esme said politely.

"Hey, I'm Anthony. I'm not a fan of pop or rock, classical is much better. Mom says I take after my father." Anthony said. Lights came on and I saw him fully for the first time, unruly bronze hair, like mine and green eyes. Wonder who his dad is.

"My dad left us, so I don't know who my dad is and mom never talks about him without breaking down, so we just leave her alone." Anthony said as if he had read my mind.

Wait. I read minds, not him. I guess he just had a lucky guess.

"Well, I gotta go. Enjoy the concert!" He said before getting up and walking away.

I saw him walk in the middle of the stage with a spotlight on him. The crowd quieted and he started talking while another girl in the back was getting ready for something.

"Are guys ready for CALLIE CULLEN?" Anthony shouted.

"YEAH!" the crowd shouted.

"Well hang on tight, here's Callie with You Should've Said No!"

Then Anthony walks to the front again, sitting in front of us, I couldn't hear his thoughts, wait, am I saying that I couldn't hear his thoughts? Weird, I thought Bella was the only one I couldn't read. Guess that changed.

A girl about the age of 13 was sitting on a stool in her hands were a guitar, she was strumming the chords. She had a sweatshirt on with jeans. What kind of attire was that for a concert? But just the same, everyone was cheering so loud that I almost became deaf that day.

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
the smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,_

_And you said yes."_

The girl stood up and threw her guitar to the side. Then she walked across the stage, everyone was screaming. The rock band started.

_  
"You should've said no,  
you should've gone home,  
you should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
you should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me."_

Two men came on either side of her and pulled on her sleeves, it came off in half and for the first time, I saw her dark mahogany hair and the depths of her chocolate brown eyes that had a little of green in it.

Underneath, she was wearing a small black dress that hung little below her knees. She was so much like Bella, I sniffed the air, a lavender, freesia, and strawberry kind of smell was coming from her, she smelled like her too, but the question is, is she Bella?

"_You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
to say.  
But do you, honestly,  
expect me, to believe,  
we could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
you need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
and you said yes_

_you should've said no,  
you should've gone home,  
you should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me."_

She put her arm around a guitar player as he played and the same two men were dancing.

"_I can't resist,  
before you go tell me this,  
was it worth it,  
and was she worth this._

_No, no, no, no."_

Then she walked into water that was pouring from above.

"_You should've said no,  
you should've gone home,  
you should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me."_

In the end, everyone in our family found ourselves standing and clapping wildly like all the other fans. Alice was crazy, Rosalie was impressed, Jasper was, well I don't know what, and Emmett was whistling, Carlisle and Esme were both smiling, they enjoyed the music too.

Anthony got up again to the middle of the stage announcing the next song.

"Now would you like to hear Callie's newest song?" He asked.

"YEAH!" The audience and the rest of my family shouted.

"Give it up for FEARLESS!"

The girl that played 'Should've said No' came out, hair dried and in new attire, her guitar was slung on her shoulder, she arrived at the microphone, the music playing.

"You know, the best first date ever has nothing to do with where you go to dinner, and the best first date ever has nothing to do when somebody gives you flowers, because the best first day happens when you're with a person who makes you fell FEARLESS!" She says, everyone screams.

"_There's something 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I want to ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're driven' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly you're making me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
'Till we run out of road in this one horse town  
I want to stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Oh, oh yeah."_

Again, she had captured my heart. I was beginning to fall in love with her.

Anthony got up and ran to Callie. They hugged and for once, in 80 years, I felt jealous, Jasper glanced at me. I shrugged, trying to prove my innocence.

"Since you guys don't want to wait, Callie will be singing White Horse!"

Callie gave her guitar to a little girl with blonde hair that was in a wheelchair smiling at her. She smiled back.

"When I was a little girl, I used to read fairytales. In fairy tales, she meets Prince Charming and gets everything she's wanted. In fairytales, the bad guy is always easy to sought, you always knew where he is, you always knew who he is, the bad guy is always wearing a black cape or something and then you grew up. And you grew up and you realize maybe Prince Charming isn't so easy to find. And maybe the bad guy is not easy to spot; maybe the bad guy isn't wearing a black cape at all. He's really funny and he makes you laugh and he has perfect hair." Callie says. Then the music starts.

"_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to _

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known _

_I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Because I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now."_

I watched as the crowd cheered and as some cried and as Callie hugged a very familiar brown-haired girl.

**Please tell me what you think. I'm not a really good writer and it's just the beginning. REVIEW and I'll update more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter, but here it is!**

**Once again this is not my chappie CallieCullen13 made this im just finishing the story.**

Anthony's POV

"Anthony! Find them for me please," Callie begged. I closed my eyes and everything sunk in. Callie, my dear sister was asking _me_ to invite the Cullens to her concert that was tomorrow. Was she out of her mind? Was she crazy?

"You know I can read your mind so don't try to hide anything from me. I'm not out of my mind and I am most definitely not crazy. I thought you knew better Anthony then call me crazy and out of my mind." Callie said.

"Yes _mother." _I said emphasizing mother.

"Hahaha, very funny, can you please do something?"

"Alright Callie, I'll try to do something."

"Oh and don't tell mom, she'll be crazy knowing that you and I are planning to invite the Cullens." She cautioned me.

"I know," I sighed and I ran my fingers through my hair. What in the world was I going to do? Call them? Actually go to their house and tell them who I was? No. That one was out of the picture. Mom would be really mad at me and probably take my piano away for a week or two and I cannot survive without it.

"Just send them a letter!" Matthew called from the other room. Ugh. This is why I hate being twins with Matthew, we have telepathy and we can hear every thought we have and sometimes, Matthew is with his girlfriend, Sarah doing something that I did not have to hear.

"Hey! I didn't know you had to hear them, do you see me doing that to you and Elizabeth?" Matthew asked incredulously.

"Yes, but we aren't as active as you and Sarah."

"Just mail this damn letter." Callie growled at the two of us. She threw me a lavender envelope with Edward Cullen written on there. It had his address and even his zip code!

"How did you find this? And when?" I asked her.

"When you and Matthew were fighting over………" She shuddered. "I used a phone book that also had their address on it, so it wasn't that hard. Inside there are 7 tickets _and_ backstage passes."

"You mom's going to kill you!" Matthew shouted from the room where the TV was.

"Yeah, but who cares? As long as we get to see our father, I'm all set to get killed by mom." Callie replied cheerfully.

"Who said that I was going to kill you?" Mom asked as she walked into Callie's dressing room. I quickly hid the letter behind my back.

"No one Mom, no one."

"Alright then, behave! I'm going out to hunt. Anthony, you better keep your brother and sister in shape and I trust you not to get in trouble. Just hope that you don't go to jail again because I may not get you out."

"Alright, alright. Geesh, we're not going to get in trouble." Matthew said in a very bored tone.

"Okay," Then mom strolled out of the room. I sighed in relief before pulling out the letter again. I studied it carefully before deciding to get this letter to the Cullens myself.

"Callie?" I called.

"Mmm?" She answered; I looked up, and saw that she was putting on lipstick.

"The directions, can you give me the directions to the Cullens?" I asked.

"Why would you need that?" Matthew asked me.

"Because I want to get this letter to the Cullens myself." I replied.

"Don't you think that's a dead give off?" Matthew asked again.

"Why?"

"Because when they see how you look so much like Edward, what are they going to say?"

Oh. I haven't thought of that before. What will I do? Just send the letter and wait for a day for it to arrive to the Cullen's house when we could just drop it off at their house the day before the concert?

"Matthew, Anthony has the right to do that. Okay Anthony, go straight on Main and then turn right on……" **(AN: It was so tempting to stop right there, but I'm not that mean!)**

* * *

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why had I sent that stupid letter to the Cullens anyways? Oh yeah, because of my stupid, pigheaded sister. I just hope mom could forgive me when she sees them, _if _she sees them. I'll just sit on the edge of the stage in front of them, yeah, that'll be the answer, I guess. Not.

I got up from where I was sitting in the middle of the stage and walked to the place that I wanted to be at. It seemed like eternity and I was hoping that the Cullens won't come, but my luck was running out, 7 figures walked towards their seats, eyes wide. They were taking everything in, the big stage, the lights and the fans.

"Man. Is it always this loud at concerts?" I heard the blonde boy that looked like he was 18 ask.

"Yeah," I replied instinctively. "I'm not forced to come here, but I have too because of my sister and my mother."

Well, it wasn't the whole truth, but it was better than lying.

"Hello, we're the Cullens." The caramel haired one said.

"Hey, I'm Anthony. I'm not a fan of pop or rock, classical is much better. Mom says I take after my father." I told them. That was the truth, and it was harmless to tell them about it.

Then the lights when on, I glanced onstage, Callie was in the back getting ready. I guess it was almost time to start.

_Wonder who his dad is. _The bronze haired one thought. I almost said, You of course, but shut my mouth just in time and said something else.

"My dad left us, so I don't know who my dad is and mom never talks about him without breaking down, so we just leave her alone." I told him and his family. He was staring at me, his parents, were talking in low voices and his siblings, they couldn't wait until the music started.

"Well, I gotta go. Enjoy the concert!" I said before walking onto the stage. The girls were screaming. Uh-oh, I guess this was another fan club that is trying to get a date with me. How many times had I had to say no? - A million.

"Are you guys ready for CALLIE CULLEN?" I questioned the crowd and in return I heard the loudest "YEAH!" ever.

"Well, hang on tight, here's Callie with You Should've Said No!" Then I returned to the spot in front of the Cullens. Callie was onstage, playing.

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
the smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,__  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,_

_And you said yes."_

Callie stood up and threw her guitar to the side. Then she walked across the stage, everyone was screaming. The rock band started.

"_You should've said no,__  
__you should've gone home,__  
__you should have thought twice before you let it all go.__  
__You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her, get back to me.__  
__And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,__  
__Shouldn't be asking myself why,__  
__you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,__  
__you should've said no__  
__Baby and you might still have me."_

Sam and Blake came on either side of her and pulled on her sleeves, it came off in half, underneath; she wore a small black dress that hung little below her knees. I tried not to hear all of the guys that were in this place's thoughts, but did not succeed. I mentally shuddered at the thoughts.

_"You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
to say.  
But do you, honestly,  
expect me, to believe,  
we could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
you need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
and you said yes_

_You should've said no,  
you should've gone home,  
you should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me."_

She put her arm around a guitar player as he played and Sam and Blake were dancing, as usual.

_"I can't resist,  
before you go tell me this,  
was it worth it,  
and was she worth this._

_No, no, no, no."_

Then she walked into water that was pouring from above.

_"You should've said no,  
you should've gone home,  
you should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me."_

I got up and Callie rushed backstage. I waited until the crowd stopped screaming.

"Now would you like to hear Callie's newest song?" I asked the crowd.

"YEAH!" The crowd shouted, and amazingly, the Cullens shouted too.

"Give it up for FEARLESS!"

Callie strolled out again with a guitar slung on her shoulders, I smiled at her and she smiled back. I resumed the place I was at and waited for her to sing or speak.

"You know, the best first date ever has nothing to do with where you go to dinner, and the best first date ever has nothing to do when somebody gives you flowers, because the best first day happens when you're with a person who makes you fell FEARLESS!" She says, everyone screams. Most of the teenage boys here are mentally stripping my sister and I surppressed yet another shudder. Sam and Blake feel bad for me, listening to their thoughts, but yet again, it might be better because their sisters, Sarah and Elizabeth are Matthew and mine's girlfriend.

"_There's something 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I want to ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_We're driven' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly you're making me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
you take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
and I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_So baby drive slow  
'Till we run out of road in this one horse town  
I want to stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Because I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless_

_Because I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Because I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

_Oh, oh yeah."_

I looked around the concert place, fans were screaming everywhere. So loud that I thought I'd never be able to hear again, and even though I think that every time, I never got deaf.

_Again, she's captured my heart. _I hear Edward aka my father think. OH NO! Don't tell me he's falling in love with her! Don't! I silently pleaded in my head.

I got up and hugged her, I could sense the jealousy and I had to keep on not thinking about it.

"Since you guys don't want to wait, Callie will be singing White Horse!"

Callie gave her guitar to a little girl with blonde hair that was in a wheelchair smiling at her. She smiled back.

"When I was a little girl, I used to read fairytales. In fairy tales, she meets Prince Charming and gets everything she's wanted. In fairytales, the bad guy is always easy to sought, you always knew where he is, you always knew who he is, the bad guy is always wearing a black cape or something and then you grew up. And you grew up and you realize maybe Prince Charming isn't so easy to find. And maybe the bad guy is not easy to spot; maybe the bad guy isn't wearing a black cape at all. He's really funny and he makes you laugh and he has perfect hair." Callie says. Then the music starts.

"_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Because I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now."_

Mom came onto the stage and I silently hoped that niether she nor the Cullens would see each other. The mid-show break was coming up and there was more songs to be sung and I didn't want the next session to consist of Mom crying backstage, but right now, I could do nothing but hope.

**Okay, that's the chapter. I know that not everyone likes Taylor Swift, so give me your favorite songs and I'll be more than glad to add it to the next session of Callie's music. **

**Oh yeah, I need at least 10 reviews. SO REVIEW and I'll keep you happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Twilight or the songs. I keep forgetting to put up these disclaimers, well here's one!**

again not my story

Callie's POV

YES! I've gotten Anthony to mail the letter and the Cullens actually showed up! I'm so excited and mom has been looking at me weirdly all through intersession. Anthony calls it mid-show break even though he knows it's not it. He is so weird sometimes.

After the concert, there would be an after party where 15 lucky people with backstage passes would get to meet me and get my signature (I didn't know that teenage boys were so obsessed with me).

"Callie?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah?"

"We shouldn't have invited the Cullens." He said.

"Why?" I asked in disbelief. Can you believe that inviting our father, aunts, uncles and grandparents is a crime?

"I'm not saying it's a crime, just that _mom _may not be ready to see them." Anthony clarified.

"I really don't care-" Anthony looked at me as if I was crazy. "I do, but it's been so long since I've seen her laugh or smile."

"You have seen her laugh and smile." He argued.

"Not actually enjoying it. Do you ever pay attention to her emotions?" I asked him. "Do you sense her feeling that she's only doing it to make us not worry?"

"Not exact-"

"Well of course not because you haven't seen her that way. You went to college with Matthew and abandoned her. I had to cope with her breaking down, literally breaking down in front of me. She didn't care that I was there; she kept on crying till I was crying with her. Matthew and you never see her that way because she keeps her emotions guarded."

Anthony stared at me, I was shaking violently.

"Our father ruined her life, and I want to help. She never got over him and he never got over her." With that, I ran out the door, crying hard that I couldn't see my path.

I ran and ran and then I bumped into someone hard. I stumbled back a few steps to look up at a caramel haired woman looking at me with concerned. **(AN: Guess who?) **

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"N-no." I said my voice shaking.

"Can I help?"

"Yeah, if you want, but I don't want keep you from resting." I said.

"I want to help you feel better, I feel that's my job." The woman told me. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. I sat down.

"Well, my mother is always sad and I feel that it has to do with the Cullens leaving her and I invited them here. Now Anthony feels like that it was, not right to do that. Mom is trying to get better, but I feel that she's just a zombie, you know, no emotions, just blank." I played with my fingers, afraid to look at her face.

"Go on." She said whispering.

"And a couple years ago, my brother Anthony and Matthew left for college, because they thought it was, well, let's just say they thought our mom was better. And she wasn't, her emotions crumpled down in front of me and I couldn't do anything but to cry along."

"What's your mother's name?" She asked.

"You don't know my mother's name?" I asked eyes wide. I was famous, famous enough that everyone knew my mother's name.

"No, my family and I are new to your music." She said.

"Isabella Marie Swan and before you ask what my father's name is, it's Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, just like my brother Anthony." I looked up at her, her face was frozen. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sorry, but do you know his family, I mean your father's family?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I don't ever try to look for them and this time I do try and Anthony gets mad at me. He always wanted to know our father too, but he's too scared to accept that we have to find him."

"I want their names." She said.

"Well, there are my grandparents, Esme and Carlisle. Two of my middle names are for them, Renesmee, you know Renee for my mother's mom and Esme for my father's mom. Then there's the name Carlie, Car for Carlisle and lie for Charlie and my aunts, Rosalie and Alice. My middle name Rose and Ally are after them. Jasper and Emmett are my uncles, Matthew was named after them. I have a lot of names because mom has a lot people that were special to her."

The woman just looked straight ahead muttering something like "Edward has kids and I have grandkids and we didn't know."

I gasped, "Your, your Esme right?"

"Yes sweetheart. I would really love to see your brothers. And Bella."

"Esme, it's time to go, the mid-break or intersession is almost done." I heard a short girl with spiky black hair say. _Alice_ I thought. It was Alice.

"I have to go; we'll meet again after the concert." She said and Alice looked at her confused.

"Okay," I said, wiping away the remaining tears that were on my face.

"Bye." Esme said and I watched as she and Alice disappear down the hall.

I smiled and ran to the bathroom to freshen up before the other half of the concert. Everything was great, right now. I knew that one person wanted to know me and I hoped that the rest will accept me too.

"CALLIE! Intersession is almost over; I want you to get dressed right now!" I heard my mother call. I looked at myself for one last time in the mirror making sure my eyes weren't red before venturing out of the safe room.

**THANK YOU! **

**Please review. I didn't get my 10 reviews, but I hope this chapter can get at least 7. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not my story**

Bella's POV

"_Oh, it's too late to catch me now." _Callie sung. Tears were rapidly falling down my face. It reminded me too much of Edward, well not exactly, but kinda. I wrote songs but I don't ever sing them. Callie had begged me to and I would refuse.

I ran onto the stage and hugged her.

"Great job Callie." I whispered into her ear. She smiled.

"Will you sing this time?" She asked.

"Of course," I murmured eyes down. I knew that I would have to. I had a feeling that I did.

"Great!" She said, happily and skipped off stage. I followed, not before getting a glance of bronze.

Callie ran into the room we shared and I walked outside. I don't know what was I doing, but I knew that I couldn't stay here. I needed to cry alone, I didn't need Callie watching me like many times before.

"No," I said as I raced to the forest. "No."

I sat down at the foot of a weeping willow that was the best tree to cry at. A flash of red blinded me. I looked up, Abigail. I should've known that she was going to follow.

"Bella, listen to me. Don't cry. Pull yourself together. We only have 10 more minutes and I don't want you to stay here crying. Please," She begged. I nodded numbly. "Come on." She gave me her hand and I took it.

We walked back and I checked myself before calling Callie. Where was she? She ran in and I fixed her hair and she got dressed. Matthew got ready for his song. He went out and sung. Callie stood backstage.

"Mom, you promised, so I want you to sing one of your own songs. Oh! Can you play that lullaby you keep humming?" She asked.

"No."

"Fine, at the afterward party?" She asked her face hopeful. I nodded.

"Mom, go get dressed."

"Alright, alright!" I said. I pulled out my favorite printed winter white dress. I smiled as I pulled it on.

"Now, as a special occasion, my mom will be singing a song she wrote. Come In With The Rain!!!!!!!!!" Anthony shouted to the crowd. I froze, but Abigail pushed me forward. I walked out into the crowd and the first thing I noticed were the Cullens, but I moved towards the microphone still trying so hard not cry.

"_I could go back to every laugh, __  
__but I don't wanna go there anymore, __  
__and I know all the steps up to your door, __  
__but I don't wanna go there anymore._

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky, __  
__Talk to the man with the reasons why, __  
__and let me know what you find._

_I'll leave my window open, __  
__'Cause I'm too tired tonight to call your name.__  
__Just know I'm right here hoping, __  
__that you'll come in with the rain."_

I moved to a different place. _  
_

"_I could stand up and sing you a song, __  
__but I don't wanna have to go that far.__  
__And I, I've got you down,__  
__I know you by heart,__  
__And you don't even know where I start._

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears, __  
__Talk to the man who put you here, __  
__and don't wait for the sky to clear._

_I'll leave my window open, __  
__'Cause I'm too tired tonight to call your name.__  
__Oh, just know I'm right here hoping, __  
__that you'll come in with the rain."_

I turned and walked to the back of the stage then moved to the front again._  
_

"_I've watched you so long, __  
__screamed your name, __  
__I don't know what else I can say."_

Without knowing it, my face became sad._  
_

"_But I'll leave my window open, __  
__'Cause I'm too tired tonight for all these games.__  
__Just know I'm right here hoping, __  
__that you'll come in with the rain._

_I could go back to every laugh, __  
__but I don't wanna go there anymore."_

Everyone clapped and I just walked off stage, a sad expression on my face. Edward was there, watching me as I sung about him. I knew the danger of Callie becoming famous and I had to face it.

I had to.

"It's going to be okay Bella," Abigail said as she followed me into the bathroom.

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah."

But I wasn't so sure that it was. They could've bought backstage passes. They could have got anything. I wished that I didn't have to do this, but I did.

"Just leave me alone for now."

"Alright, call if you need me." Abigail left me kneeling in there, trying so hard not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

** Not my story, my chappie next**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters is Stephenie Meyer's except for Matthew and Anthony and Callie and Abigail. Yeah. Time and Time Again goes to Papa Roach and Fidelity goes to Redina Spektor. Come In With The Rain goes to Taylor Swift. Okay, disclaimer is done, you can read now!**

Edward's POV

As mid-break ended, we went back to our seats. Esme and Alice came late and Esme looked really sad and Alice looked, well, confused. They were both blocking their minds and I looked at them, but they didn't respond.

"Now, welcome my brother Matthew singing Time And Time Again." Anthony said and basically all the girls screamed except the girls in the Cullen family.

A boy, about 15 too came out. He had a t-shirt on and jeans, his hair was light brown and he had regular brown eyes, kind of like Callie's and, and Bella's.

"_Yes I did it and I'll do it again  
It doesn't matter if I am your best friend  
I don't think so  
You're not that smart  
Over and over it breaks my heart  
The cycle continues time for your crime  
The pain comes back in an ugly design  
Her makeup smears  
The tears that she cries  
Over and over every night_

_Emotional swords slash my soul  
And now the pain it takes control  
I think about you  
I think about me  
Think about the way that it used to be  
I need a bottle  
I need some pills  
I need a friend  
And I need some thrills  
A shoulder to cry on a friend to depend on  
When life gets rough_

_Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me  
Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me_

_It's like a fight every single day  
It's always easy when you have it your way  
Deep in my heart  
In the depths of my soul  
My selfish ways are out of control  
I'm sorry that it comes down to this  
I punch through the wall as I break my fist  
The makeup smears  
Tears that we cry  
Over and over every night_

_Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me  
Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me_

_You're so selfish  
You're making me want to end this relationship  
You're making me want to end this_

_Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me  
Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me  
Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me  
Time and time again  
You think about yourself before you think about me_

_Loving ties unwind  
Lost time behind  
Loving ties unwind  
Lost time behind."_

This song reminded me so much of me. I was the person that Matthew (I think that's his name) sung about. I'm selfish and I left Bella because of my needs, not her! I just wish that I had, or could change the past.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Matthew yelled over the crowd's clapping, he was so Emmett.

"I know you guys miss Callie so here she is with Fidelity!" Matthew continued before _skipping_ off the stage. The only guy I knew that did that was Emmett and I guess Emmett found his perfect match!

Callie came out wearing a light blue skirt with a white shirt. On the shirt, there was a rainbow peace sign. She was holding a microphone and was smiling. Then she started to sing.

"_I never loved nobody fully__  
__Always one foot on the ground__  
__And by protecting my heart truly__  
__I got lost in the sounds__  
__I hear in my mind__  
__All these voices__  
__I hear in my mind all these words__  
__I hear in my mind all this music_

_And it breaks my heart__  
__And it breaks my heart__  
__And it breaks my heart__  
__It breaks my heart_

_And suppose I never ever met you__  
__Suppose we never fell in love__  
__Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft__  
__Suppose I never ever saw you__  
__Suppose we never ever called__  
__Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall__  
__Just to break my fall__  
__Just to break my fall__  
__Break my fall__  
__Break my fall_

_All my friends say that of course its gonna get better__  
__Gonna get better__  
__Better__  
__Better_

_I never love nobody fully__  
__Always one foot on the ground__  
__And by protecting by heart truly__  
__I got lost__  
__In the sounds__  
__I hear in my mind__  
__All these voices__  
__I hear in my mind all these words__  
__I hear in my mind__  
__All this music__  
__And it breaks my heart__  
__It breaks my heart_

_I hear in my mind all of these voices__  
__I hear in my mind all of these words__  
__I hear in my mind all of this music_

_Breaks my__  
__Heart__  
__Breaks my heart."_

I wonder why she wrote that. The crowd was clapping wildly. Everyone loved her clearly, but why were they murmuring among themselves that they were so, so lucky? Was this concert special and why?

_"Now, as a special occasion, my mom will be singing a song she wrote. Come In With The Rain!!!!!!!!!" Anthony shouted to the crowd. I saw backstage, two people were there and one of them pushed the other out. Who came out surprised me, a lot._

It was Bella.

"_I could go back to every laugh, __  
__but I don't wanna go there anymore, __  
__and I know all the steps up to your door, __  
__but I don't wanna go there anymore._

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky, __  
__Talk to the man with the reasons why, __  
__and let me know what you find._

_I'll leave my window open, __  
__'Cause I'm too tired tonight to call your name.__  
__Just know I'm right here hoping, __  
__that you'll come in with the rain."_

I watched intently as she danced across the stage to a different place.

"_I could stand up and sing you a song, __  
__but I don't wanna have to go that far.__  
__And I, I've got you down,__  
__I know you by heart,__  
__And you don't even know where I start._

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears, __  
__Talk to the man who put you here, __  
__and don't wait for the sky to clear._

_I'll leave my window open, __  
__'Cause I'm too tired tonight to call your name.__  
__Oh, just know I'm right here hoping, __  
__that you'll come in with the rain."_

She moved stood there before turning around and walked to the back and turned to face us.

"_I've watched you so long, __  
__screamed your name, __  
__I don't know what else I can say."_

Now, I knew who she was talking about, well, singing. It was about me and I was the one who caused her this much pain. I swore I could see tears forming in her eyes and I wished that I could comfort her.

"_But I'll leave my window open, __  
__'Cause I'm too tired tonight for all these games.__  
__Just know I'm right here hoping, __  
__that you'll come in with the rain._

_I could go back to every laugh, __  
__but I don't wanna go there anymore."_

Her eyes met mine for a moment before she tore away and ran off the stage. I stared after the place she disappeared. Before I could stop myself, I got up and ran towards the door.

Everyone just left me alone. They knew what I was thinking. Or maybe they didn't. I ran and ran and ran, to no place exactly and all I wanted was to cry, to hold her again. Everything in my world broke apart when I left her and it seemed to form when I saw her.

In the forest I ran, towards a weeping willow tree. I knew it was the best tree to cry at. I ducked under the branches, to find someone that I never thought would be here. I slowly approached her and began to talk.

"Bella?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not my story, my chappie next**

**DISCLAIMER: Do i own twilight, NO, did i ask for it for christmas, YES, did i get it, NO**

**EDWARDS POV**

Bella quickly got of the ground and tried to cover up the fact that she was crying but she still took an ragged unessisary breath.

"Edward what are you doing here, Arent you suppose to be listening to your Da... I mean Caille sing." She whispered

"I was just checking to see how you are,Why are you a vampire?, I thought you said you would stay out of danger. Is that all you wanted to be a vampire and then you would just leave me? i should have knowned. I replied angry,

How could bella do that to me i left so she could have a regular life, Not be turned into a vampire.

I could see the hurt in her eyes and then i began to see somthing else, Anger, it was like it was just coming out of nowhere full force.

" FIRST OF ALL EDWARD," she spitt like she had a bad taste in her nmouth. " I DID NOT CHOSE YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE A VAMPIRE, I DID NOT CHOSE TO BE A VAMPIRE AND I DID NOT CHOSE TO SPEND THE LAST 80 YEARS RASING YOUR CHILDREN."

I was truly shockede me kids thats impossible no way at all, thats not even possible. Vampires cant have kid, Can they?

"Edward?" bella finlly breathed out. but i couldnt say anything, what can i say really, nothing at all.

"Mom" the boy i remember as Anthony yelled

"MOM" he yelled again

"Right here Anthony" she said still staring at me in my frozen state.

"Mom you had me so worried, Callie had to finsh he Consert so i came out here, are you okay, what is he doing here." he hissed he.

"I think hes in shock." Bella said.

And with that i snapped out of it.

"CARLISE" yelled before running off.

* * *

**A\n so i know i took a diffrent approuch and i know its short but i didnt want to make a long one and then you hate it. So i gave you a taste so you can tell me what i need to improve on and wheather i just need to start this Chappie over, Thanks a million_ Missy**


End file.
